A (Real) Crazy Girls Guide To Being An (Anti) Diva
by bitchmode-always-on
Summary: Ava Levy is the crass and blunt, wild and crazy daughter of former WWE/ECW great Raven.. She signed a contract with WWE 3 years ago after being fired from TNA for her antics there.. It's been 3 years of nothing and when she snaps, her wild and crazy antics take her life in a completely different direction.. How will she handle all this and the attention she gets? Crazy, of course.
1. how it all started

++ HOW IT ALL STARTED ++

Ava Levy took 3 deep breaths as she walked into the WWE headquarters double doors. She'd been summoned here by Paul Levesque, the COO of the WWE.. For almost 5 years now, she'd been a part of the TNA roster, but due to recent disagreements with one Dixie Carter, she'd been "let go".. Okay, in layman's terms, she'd been fired.. But in Ms. Carter's defense, she had pushed Dixie over the edge.

She had defied everything that was expected of the Knockouts normally, she was a round peg trying to be shoved into a square hole, she was volatile, she was violent when angry. She'd never told the bitch, however, she was perfect or something, and it hadn't been totally her fault that she'd wound up getting fired.

Dixie was the one who kept slamming every available door to Ava in Ava's face and laughing about it. And Ava was not an idiot.. If McMahon or Levesque wanted to negotiate a contract with her, they had an alterior motive.. Her father had after all, worked with them for a little while when Ava was younger and her mother, who'd been her father's manager until they married and she got pregnant with Ava, was staying home with Ava.

"Here goes nothin. But if that son of a bitch even remotely thinks he's gonna give me some romantic bullshit, he oughta know, I'm not even close to interested to being some personal sex slave to the roster's guys. I'm only here to fight." she muttered to herself as she walked into Paul's office, sat down at the seat across the desk from him.

"So.. We've heard your contract with TNA's void now.. And we actually think you've got a damn impressive future on the WWE roster as a Diva. I've got creative workin on a few things for you, even now.." Paul said as Ava held up her finger and then said calmly and quietly, "I do not do that valet bullshit."

"Everybody's gotta start somewhere."

"Yeah? Well the way I see it, Levesque, you want a fighter.. Or my name wouldn't have even come up.. You've seen my matches, yes?"

"I have, actually.. Shane, my brother in law, he's a fan, sort of.. He showed me, hounded me about signing you." Paul said as Ava nodded and then said calmly, "Then you know that I'm not romantic.. Hell, Levesque, I'm not even emotional.. I'm not good at selling that romantic kayfabe bullshit."

"We were thinking you could valet for the Shield... It'd fit you, I think? I mean your old boyfriend Seth is a member, I understand that you two dated when you were together on ROH?" Paul inquired as Ava laughed then stopped abruptly and shook her head as she leaned in and said with a smirk "And that little son of a bitch is exactly why I don't do romantic crap."

"How about Orton then?"

She shook her head and then said "Please.. I grew up with the guy back here while my daddy was on this roster.. I know just how cock sure Orton is.. I'm not gonna valet, Levesque, so if that's all you got for me then I guess I'm gonna walk."

She stood, pushed her chair back beneath the desk and Paul stopped her at the door when he said "Your gimmick.. It's a lot like another one of our Divas.. AJ?"

She turned and shook her head then said "Wrong, Levesque, old buddy.. She's pretending to be insane.. I'm actually legit insane. Or did you miss that memo?" with a light laugh as she turned, prepared to walk out of the office again. She didn't care about signing or not signing a WWE contract, hell, she'd have been okay with going back to wrestling in the armories, the gymnasiums, the auditoriums again.

And she'd been happy with TNA, yes, but she wasn't going to become anybody else for Dixie Carter's slim promises.

Otherwise, she never would have done things, on camera, breaking kayfabe and giving herself the heel turn she'd wanted for almost the entire 5 years she'd been on the TNA lineup, which in turn forced Dixie to fire her.

"Whatever.. Point is, Ava.. WWE would be a better choice. Now that you're a free agent again. You know that.. Here you'd get all the chances that you never got on TNA..."

She sat back down and _**against her better judgement**_, she signed the WWE contract...


	2. crazy vs crazy

++ 2013 ++

Ava crossed her arms and stared with a scowl at the small monitor in the women's dressing room as AJ Lee did the new finisher, Black Widow, and took down another opponent, then skipped around the other Diva's fallen form.

"I could show that bitch crazy.. I mean she only thinks she's the baddest bitch on the block. If I really wanted, I could make her piss herself in mortal terror" Ava muttered, thinking that as usual, nobody in the Diva's locker room was paying her insignificant loner ass any real attention.

The tap to her shoulder a few seconds later proved that theory wrong and she turned around, fist raised and saw a smirking Kaitlyn standing there. "What?"

"Just think that you should put your money where you mouth is, that's all."

"This? Coming from you? Seriously, Bonin? I'm not like, scared of her.. And you don't actually fuckin know me like that, Bonin so you might wanna back the fuck off." Ava said as she stood up just a little on her tiptoes to meet the steady warm brown gaze of Kaitlyn, current Diva's champ and current enemy of AJ Lee as of late.

There was no way in hell she was getting caught up in the middle of some petty, second grade bullshit catfight. Especially when she didn't have any feelings either way towards either female involved.

"So in other words, Levy.. You're actually a pussy in a badasses leather and combat boots, huh?" Kaitlyn asked, brow raised, hint of a smirk on her face.. She'd watched Ava enough to know that Ava never backed down when she felt like her badass was in question.

Whether it be a barroom brawl or just a match.. She hated to be challenged and called out and she most certainly hated to lose said challenge.

"You think so, huh, Bonin? Well then.. Hold my sandwich, hon and watch this shit.. You're gonna want to watch it real close, now. Let it be a warning to you and all these other bitches.. Because, Bonin.. I want that belt. And I'm gonna gun for your ass next. And anybody who gets in my motherfuckin way."

She shoved past Kaitlyn who laughed to herself thinking that Ava Levy was just blowing hot air, that she was going to continue to sit back and do nothing as she'd been doing for nearly 3, hell closer to 4 years by now..

Then One Finger And A Fist came on over the Tron out front and AJ looked up just in time to get taken down by a huricanarana.. And then for good measure, Ava Levy grabbed a chair, slid into the ring, skipping around AJ Lee's fallen form.

AJ looked up at her, confusion in those big brown eyes of hers and Ava leaned down, took AJ's collar and licked her cheek then said loudly enough to be heard via their individual mics, "Nothin personal Lee.. I was getting god damn sick of your fuckin need to skip and sing.. Shit happens when I'm on PMS."

She stood and slid out of the ring, threw the chair down next to a stunned table of announcers and walked back up the ramp, all barely controlling her own laughter at the situation.

She walked back into the Diva's locker room and when Kaitlyn gaped at her, Ava took a bite of the sandwich Kaitlyn had been holding for her calmly and then said "Told you, Bonin.. Don't ever fuckin challenge me. Any questions, ladies?" as she fixed her eyes on her fellow Divas and calmly continued to eat the sandwich she held in her hands.

Inside, she was a nervous wreck, but to anybody who was watching her that night, they'd all remark that she looked calm and rather intense. But 3 years of nothing had been slowly eating at her. Watching all the new girls with the models looks and no actual heart or guts come in and take what she wanted?

Simply put, Ava Levy had finally found her bottom, she'd finally reached her limit and when Kaitlyn issued that challenge earlier in the night?

She'd given Ava the ammo she needed to finally go insane.

"Guess I'm gonna get my shit out of my locker now. Probably going to get my ass fired."

"Actually, kid, we're thinking.. Maybe you should have a match against AJ on Smackdown." Paul Levesque spoke up, watching her from the doorway, smirking.

She gave him a strange look and then he said with a smirk "And we're thinking it'd be good for business if you tag teamed with Kaitlyn here.. Since she did push you to do that tonight.."

"Fuck no.. I do not tag with anybody.."

"And I want to tag with a girl who just threatened to take my title, why? How do I trust her?"

"I don't fuckin trust you either, hon so don't flatter yourself."

"In your ass, Levy."

"Fuck yourself, Bonin."

"See? It's goin good already, girls." Paul Levesque smirked as he walked out. The combat boot flew out of the dressing room a few moments later and judging by the amount of swearing, Ava Levy was not a happy little raven right now..

But hey. She was the one who attacked the current top selling Diva. And Kaitlyn had challenged her to do it.. He couldn't have those two attacking the girls who actually made him money and put asses in the seats any old time they wanted, now could he?

Because it was not best for business.. And Levesque.. He was all about what was best for business these days.

Those two divas needed a little lesson and he figured AJ and Layla El could teach them their place. Since apparently they'd forgotten or something.

Ava glared at Kaitlyn and when AJ limped in, Ava tackled her right back out into the hallway, almost choking her. "You laughing little cunt! It's all your motherfuckin fault.. If you hadn't annoyed me."

AJ struggled to breathe and Kaitlyn grabbed Ava, pulled her off and stood between the girls. " Move your ass, Bonin."

"Make me, Levy."

"I'll fucking take your spear and use it against you, I swear to Christ.. That skipping little bitch deserved tonight.. Only reason she's getting any kind of a real push except the one she deserves, which is in front of a moving subway, is because she's the boss's little pet. She'll buy into their shit and she doesn't mind doing every little thing they tell her."

"Oh really? At least I actually have a career, Levy.. What have you got? A bottle of booze when you go back to the hotel? Because it's not like you have any real talent.. Or friends for that matter."

"That's it.. I'm gonna spear her brains all over the walls, ladies. Move, Bonin or I'm gonna take you with her."

From outside the shut dressing room, a few of the males on the roster looked at each other with raised brows.. Tonight they'd seen something that quite a few of them thought actually hilarious. And tonight, they'd seen the real Ava Levy come out.

And it'd been an insane, crazy, wild and kind of awesome thing.. Normally, she hardly spoke to anyone unless it was a remark dipped in acidic wit or sarcasm and dry humor. Normally, she didn't let anything rattle her.

Tonight, though, AJ had apparently rattled her enough that she'd felt the urge to shut the skipping little crazy girl on their roster up.

And it'd made at least one or two of the guys personally curious.. And amused.. Definitely amused.


	3. go big or go home

++ RULE 01: GO BIG OR GO HOME ++

Ava should've seen it coming, really.. Girls like AJ Lee never did anything for themselves, really, they never got their hands dirty. They always had someone to do things for them because god forbid they deal with their own problems personally. She opened her locker, and she could've doubled over laughing when the ring gear she preferred wearing was torn to shreds and came falling out of her locker.

She turned to face AJ and then said with a smirk, "Cute, Lee.. Fucking adorable.. So.. Want me to slit your throat now or later, huh?"

AJ shrugged it off and Kaitlyn groaned inwardly then said "Can we just not? Not back here, the Authority, remember? I'm not even trying to get on their shit list tonight, you saw what happened earlier when the guys did something to tick them off. I'd really rather not wind up in some punishment match."

"Nobody yanked your fuckin chain either, did they? This," she said as she walked slowly towards AJ, fists clenched, angry and faraway gaze in her eyes, "Is between me and this bitch. And right now? I don't give a fuck what the Authority wants. I'm gonna make this little bitch wish she'd never even met me. She's done for now." as she stopped in front of AJ.

AJ looked at her, brow raised, a little nervous. The problem with Ava Levy was that nobody ever quite knew what Ava Levy was thinking by looking at her. She was quiet, kept to herself mostly. But she wasn't known for being a nice girl, or a girl who played by anybody's particular set of rules for that matter. She was her own person, as crazy and as unpredictable as that was most of the time.

Because, yes, it was crazy and very unpredictable.

AJ stepped back, Ava grabbed hold of her t shirt, started hitting her in the face with an elbow while trying to simultaneously trying to rip the shirt she was wearing, right over her head. She fought back, of course, and before either Diva realized it, the fight had spilled out of the locker room and into the backstage hallway. AJ got a hand full of dark hair and tried to use it to sling Ava down, but Ava grabbed hold of AJ's hair and bounced their foreheads off of one another, sneering as she asked with a smirk, "Aww.. Does somebody not like it rough?"

"Get off me you crazy bitch! Stop it!" AJ screamed as she flipped them when they crashed to the floor, straddling Ava, the two of them continuing to fight, jockeying for a firm standing position. It wasn't happening, either because AJ tried to stand and Ava used her shorts to pull her back down. Ava tried to stand, AJ tore the bottom half of Ava's white tanktop off to pull her down. Ava kept fighting, ignoring the looks, the pain she felt, her shoulder was killing her now thanks to the crazy little midget, because AJ, at one point had actually sent her flying at a wall in the hallway. The fight continued to go, spilling through the thick and heavy black curtains, Ava at one point actually trying to choke AJ out to get her off of her and gain dominance in the fight, the two Divas so engrossed in beating the crap out of each other that neither of them paid any mind to the match going on inside the ring.

The match they were both distracting, currently.

The girls were down to their skimpies almost, the fight kept going, as did the fight in the ring. Security finally broke and ran down the ramp towards the two Divas, by this time, Ava was having trouble swinging her fist because of a cut over her left eye that blood was slowly seeping out of and down into her eye. The guards grabbed them both but Ava broke loose and threw AJ on the floor by her hair, leaned over her and after whispering sarcastically, "Hope it was as much fun for you as it was for me you little ignorant bitch pretending at crazy." she trailed her tongue slowly along AJ's cheek.

It had been a huge kayfabe breaking fight and Ava had no doubt in her mind she was either going to be suspended and or fired. As she waved AJ's newest shirt over her head tauntingly like a flag whilst skipping back up the ramp, she thought briefly to herself _'What the fuck have I done?' _but the thought vanished as quickly as it came.

Because when you're engaged in headgames with a girl who thinks she's crazy? Go big or go home.

AJ screamed as she tried tugging what was left of her sports bra to cover herself, and Ava skipped up the ramp waving her Love Bites shirt like it were some kind of flag. "This isn't over! You will not win!" she screamed into a mic as the announcers all shared a moment's raised brow.

"If I had to hazard a guess, Cole, I'd say we haven't seen the last of those two butting heads.. Ava Levy doesn't like anybody though, it doesn't really surprise me. She turned on her own tag partner on Smackdown last week during their match against Layla El and AJ Lee. The girl is probably, and I hate to say this because I thought AJ was cuckoo, guys.. She's probably in a whole other league on the crazy scale."

"That's putting it mildly." Michael Cole muttered, shocked that for once he actually agreed with both JBL and Jerry Lawler on anything. But then again, until tonight, he'd thought nobody was ever going to one up AJ in the battle for insanity.

And then he'd been proven wrong by this relatively unknown girl, Ava.

Backstage, Paul Levesque stood waiting, not amused, arms over his chest. This one girl was really, really starting to get under his skin, she was upsetting the status quo with her antics, tonight was just yet another reason why she was just a B plus player and not an A plus team player.

Because she didn't play by anybody's rules.

And he didn't like that, because she was a wild card. She couldn't be predicted, he wasn't even really sure of a way to control her outside of firing her.. And lately, she'd gotten quite a bit of attention from the fans, she'd had a few start showing up with signs with her ring name on them. So he couldn't fire her, it wouldn't be good for business.

What he could do, however, is make her wish she'd never snapped, never forgotten her place on the roster. Sure, he'd made promises when she signed with WWE 3 years ago, but right now, her kind of attitude wasn't what the division wanted or needed, nor was it what was selling out shows. He'd just have to find a way to make her see that she was not a top tier athlete, and she needed to pipe down and know her place.

What he didn't realize, however, was that quite a few of her mid carder companions, girls like Aksana and Rosa, the ones he only used now and then.. Well, they were starting to be inspired.. And they were starting to realize that they didn't have to just sit down and take it.. And tonight's little free show?

Only made them that much more insistent on getting Ava on their side of this invisible locker room popularity war.

Ava looked at the girls around her and raised a brow as she wiped her face down, washing it off. "You want what?" she asked, biting her lower lip. What the hell were they even thinking, suggesting that they all band together against the girls who got the most pushes?

Did they not realize she was not a people person?

"You do realize that I'm not doing this for attention, right? That I'm not doing this to stand up to the Authority even though personally I think they're fucked up and their ideas of who's an A plus player and a B plus one are archaic and based on complete and total bullshit? I'm just doing this to teach that little twit AJ a lesson.. You mess with the raven, you get the talons."

"We know.. But you're not the only one sick of her." Summer Rae said as others nodded. Nikki stepped up and said calmly, "What Ava's saying, guys, is that she's not as badass as she wants us all to think she is.. Hell, she won't dare fight a Total Divas. You losers can have her." waving her hands dismissively. Her smirk vanished when Ava stomped down on her foot, put her hand at Nikki's throat and asked calmly, "I won't dare what now, Bella?"

Nikki fought loose and shoved her then said aloud "There is something wrong with you. Something's messed up in your head. You tried to kill me!"

"If I tried, Bella, you'd be purple and cold right now." Ava stated as she finished changing clothes calmly and then looked at the 3 or four girls waiting on her to say something. Finally, she did.

"I'm not like, a joiner or anything, shit. I just raise hell because I want to, and it's who I am. And I'm not gonna pretend to be some prissy little twat to make the higher ups happy. I have no actual personal interest in whatever the hell goes on back here. I'm here to fight, raise hell and that's how it's gonna stay. I'm not trying to start or even lead some little resistance."

The girls looked at one another and Paul spoke up from the doorway as he slow clapped and stepped in then said "Good show tonight.. Good show.. I'd love to fire you right now.. But therein lies the problem.. Apparently, Ava, you have people who are starting to take notice. People are showin up to actually watch you.. Why, personally, I don't know.. Point is.. I'm in one hell of a situation right now with that stunt you pulled tonight."

"So fire me, Levesque."

He looked at her a moment, pacing, shaking his head. "What I will do, Ava, is make you more of a team player.. Because you will be in a four on four Divas battle royale. And if you even think about doing what you did tonight, or on the end of Smackdown in your match against AJ and Layla? You're gonna wish like hell I had fired you. Oh and by the way.. Think of this as me giving you a shot. I did promise to do that, I intend to keep that promise."

He walked out, she flipped him off and punched her locker, angry. She turned to the girls who stood nearby and then said with a bitter scowl, "Fuckin fine.. What did you morons have in mind? That guy is now on my personal shit list. Boss or not, I'm not gonna sit here and take that shit lying down."

The girls shared a look then Alicia smirked and said "Well, since you asked so nicely, girl..." as they all began whispering back and forth. Ava listened, biting her thumb in deep contemplation.

She had to give them credit.. They'd been sitting on this anger of theirs, this rage at being ignored by the Authority, for a while now.. And the saying went.. "Go big or go home."

Apparently, they were going big.

Ava wasn't entirely unhappy with the ideas they had, actually. And she was starting to get a few of her own. She too had been sitting on a lot of rage and bitterness at being ignored for other girls because their gimmicks, according to Levesque and company, were more 'fan friendly' than her own. Her gimmick wasn't a gimmick.. It was just Ava being Ava.

The way she'd always been. The way she'd always be.

"So.. If we're gonna do this, ladies.. There's one thing I'm gonna be real clear about.. If you piss me off, annoy me, or anything, I will let you know it. I'm not gonna go easy on any of you if we're in a match. In that ring? I'm workin. And business and friendship does not mix. So do not think that I'm gonna just sit back and let one of you win. I'm not a friendly girl, either.. And it's not gonna change over night."

"She's so grumpy! It's so cute, like that Grumpy Cat meme." Rosa said as Akasana laughed and then nodding said "We all agree to zat. We cannot let anything stop us if we want to get the attention we all know we deserve."

Natalya wandered over and said quietly, "I'm in. I'm sick of having to do crap like that reality show and the whole farting gimmick just to even get a match."

Ava nodded and said simply, "So, ladies.. Looks like we're off to a bar then."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"No time, ladies, we got shit to do." Ava said calmly as she stood and stretched, pushed past Randy Orton and Seth Rollins in the hallway. Randy nodded at her, she rolled her eyes at him.

Seth called out casually, "Good to see you getting angry again, Ava.. But you need to think about what side you're going to be on, babe. I miss you."

"Rollins? For as far as I care, you backstabbing little shit, you can take your own dick and ram it right up your own ass. If I want a man I'll go find an actual man. I'm done playing with little boys.. Or didn't you get the memo when you fucked around on me back in ROH? Once you screw up you're out. I'm not into baseball, man, not a three strikes kinda girl."

She stalked past the two men and Randy laughed as he looked at Seth who was fuming. "You dated her?"

"Yeah.. And I totally fucked it up.. It was her fault though, man. She wasn't like this back then." Seth mused quietly as Randy nodded and said "Right.. Sure she wasn't."

"Not with me anyway." Seth insisted as Randy looked at him and said "So what'd you do?"

"I screwed a girl we both knew, a girl she was best friends with. She caught us, broke up with me, beat the living piss out of the girl and now she has hardly anything to do with anyone. Wasn't the first time she'd been screwed over by a friend though. Or a guy.. Guys found out her dad was Raven and they kinda used her to get close to him when he was really popular in pro wrestling. The girls she knew mostly used her for money and to meet guys or something.. I mean that's as much as I honestly know." Seth said, shrugging, as Randy nodded and then said "Still want her?"

"Not really, no." Seth answered. He didn't want her, he just wished he could take back what he and her friend Lena had done back then. But he couldn't. And he'd known she had trouble trusting people, that it took a lot to get close to her.. He knew because he'd had to come through those walls before. He didn't know the whole story, but he knew a little about her. Enough to know that she'd stopped caring the past few years. That now, nobody but her father and mother were inner circle.

Further down the hall, she turned a corner and collided with Drew McIntyre, who just looked at her a few moments. "What?"

"Nothin, lass." he said, shrugging. She looked at him and then said "Sorry about that shit with your match earlier.. Shit happens when I PMS.. And when AJ Lee's around to annoy." as he chuckled, studied her, a thoughtful gaze in his green eyes. He'd been bored lately, he'd been lonely since his divorce, and he'd truthfully liked Ava since she'd first come to WWE from TNA a few years before.

"Not like et was a big deal, lass." Drew joked casually as he asked, "Levesque was probably roight pissed at yah though."

"Oh he was.. But he should stay tuned.. Because between you and me, McIntyre? He ain't seen nothin yet. A few of us girls are getting sick of getting cast to the side like broken toys and shit. Not that I like those morons, but I agree with 'em about the girls on that damn annoying reality show. And AJ. And Kaitlyn." as she tapped her feet impatiently, an awkward nervous habit she had when she was around a male she happened to find attractive or feel drawn to.. And she felt this for Drew, but she fought it.

After all, she was so messed up she didn't know who really wanted to stick around or who was just after her for whatever reason. She knew now she could only trust her mom and dad and her family.

Everybody else? They'd fuck you over in a heartbeat.

"Oh really, lass?" Drew asked, leaning in just a little, curious smirk, curious gleam in those distracting green eyes of his. She bit her lower lip and made a mock zipping of it. She then said casually, " Like I said, McIntyre.. Sorry about the interrupt."

He started to comment _'Bit of a welcome distraction, lass, it was' _but instead, he nodded and said "A lot of us are gettin' sick o' Levesque and his little gang o' buddies."

She smirked at Drew a moment and then said with a mischevious smirk, "So raise hell. You are ruthless, McIntyre.. You don't have to take this shit, none of you guys in 3MB do, actually."

He nodded and she said with a wave, "Gonna go get shitfaced now. See you around.. If I don't get thrown in a jail or something.. Got this thing for finding trouble. Never have to actually look very hard, either." as she laughed it off, cheeky grin of hers he liked watching come out during her matches surfacing for a split second.

He watched her walking down the hallway and Heath poked him from behind. "Just tell her man, damn."

"Et's not tat bloody simple, alroight?" Drew grumbled in his usual grumpy manner as the three men who made up 3MB walked out of the arena, prepared to go back to the hotel. It had been a long and interesting night for everyone involved.

And something Ava said to Drew casually kept repeating itself in his mind.. He **was **ruthless. He didn't just let things go without a fight. Why not try and get to know their resident hot headed truly crazy diva a little bit better? At least he couldn't say he wasn't trying. He had to do something, the ruthless streak inside him was getting restless. And so were his fellow stable mates.


	4. birth of the bad girls club

++ THE BIRTH OF THE BAD GIRLS CLUB ++

"So, drink up, ladies." Ava challenged as she slammed back her 4th shot of the night and wiped her lips, looking around at the small and varied group of women sitting around her. One thing was for certain, they were a very eclectic bunch. And they all didn't mesh in the best of ways, but hey.. Ava figured that it was better than just attacking people at random because that got boring in a hurry.

She knew because she'd tried that route already, nothing came of it. She shattered no glass ceilings and being suspended, not being able to fight, to get her required adrenaline fix? Not an option for the 5'2 wildcat mid carder.

Tim McGraw's Real Good Man played in the background of the overcrowded dive bar they sat in, talking, planning anarchy. If the Authority wanted to do things their way? Then maybe the roster needed a group of girls that didn't give an actual fuck about anything but fighting and raising hell. Until tonight, Ava had thought she was the only one on the lineup as far as the Divas went that was getting sick of the status quo, sick of the way things worked backstage. She was surprised, even still, that she wasn't.

"So there's not many of us.. This isn't gonna be easy. If you morons can't handle a little trouble, I'd suggest you get up, walk out those doors now. Because Levesque and his band of idiots just might try and run all of us off. Things are gonna go on the line, girls.. And if you can't handle that, you do not need to be here. Just being real." as Natalya asked with a raised brow, "Whoa.. Who died and made you leader?"

"Well, seeing as how these girls approached me, Neidhart.." Ava ventured, biting her lip as she held Natalya's gaze, watched her carefully. She could understand why Natalya was even here in the first place, but the thing she did wonder about was why leave any potential push the show might be giving her? She just didn't know if she could fully trust Natalya.

Then again, she didn't actually trust any of the girls currently sitting around her at the crowded bar. She only truly trusted herself and her parents. Everyone else was unreliable, she'd had that point proven time and time again. She tapped her fingers against the deeply grooved wooden bar top and waited on an argument or a rebuttal or something, but Aksana spoke up and said "We did ask her to be part of zis."

Natalya glared at Ava. She'd never actually liked or disliked the girl since Ava had become a part of the roster, they actually never spoke more than two words to one another. But that's the same way she was with everyone, Natalya noticed. Personally, Natalya didn't trust the girl as far as she could be thrown, but apparently, the other girls sitting around them had approached Ava about being part of something, and now, Ava accepted.

But why? Why accept the invite after 3, hell almost 4 years of not giving a shit about anybody or anything that went on around her? It didn't make sense. Natalya knew why she was here, of course, what she didn't get was why Ava was here and apparently why these other Divas trusted her enough to make her their so called leader.

They weren't even officially a 'group' yet and they were already having slight hiccups. This couldn't have been a good sign. "What? I'm not allowed to question why they voted you in and I had to invite myself?" Natalya asked calmly, sipping her own light beer.

Ava rolled her eyes, waved for another shot, staying silent for the moment. Maybe Natalya really was sick of the way things went in the back. But if she was here to spy for those fucking Total Bimbos, Ava was going to rip her throat out, that much was certain. And if this was gonna happen?

It was gonna happen her way, damn it.. Because the way she saw it, she could get up, walk out the doors and not lose an ounce of sleep at night. She'd accepted just because she was bored, tired of waiting patiently (and being passed over) for her time. If she kept waiting, sitting on her thumbs, her time was going to be gone.

"Girls, don't."

" I got no problem with her speaking her mind." Ava said patiently as she signalled for another shot then said "Just curious though, Natalya.. Did you really come tonight cause you're sick of gimmicks like that farting thing, or are you here to spy for those cunts on that reality tv show?"

"You don't see a camera crew do you, little bird?"

"Nobody calls me that but my father. You don't fuckin know me." Ava said through gritted teeth as she glared at Natalya, searching her face for some indicator that she was right, that Natalya was only here to spy.

Alicia grumbled and then snapped her fingers between the two women impatiently as she spoke up and then said "For the love of Christ, girls.. We're all here because we're sick of this shit, we don't want our fifteen minutes on some craptastic reality show and we all hate AJ Lee. Let's focus on that, not our suspicions of everybody's motives."

The other girls nodded quietly, most of them sipping their own fruity mixed drinks and watching the back and forth with attentive looks on their faces. Natalya and Ava looked at one another and at the same time both huffed and said "Fine", though both women scowled and neither was happy about having to coexist. One of the girls, it was probably Rosa, asked with a giggle, "So.. What are we calling ourselves, girls? I mean if we're gonna unite, we need a name, right?"

Eyes shifted to Ava and Natalya who were still locked in the staredown of staredowns and Ava smirked, slammed back her shot of Jack Daniels and said with a shrug, "Hell if I know.."

"What about the Bad Girls Club?" Alicia asked as Aksana, Rosa, Natalya, Summer Rae and the other girls present mulled it over.. The Bad Girls Club actually didn't sound like a bad name, given the circumstances and their general game plan so far. Which was basically, totally unorganized and completely chaotic anarchy. They were going to raise hell, kick ass and take names. They wanted their share of the spotlight and none of them personally, especially Ava, cared how they had to get it and what they had to do.

They just knew that they were absolutely fed up with the way things went for the Divas Division. If AJ Lee, who'd won the title from Kaitlyn earlier in the night, was calling herself the 'savior' of their division? They all felt like they might be dually fucked, especially considering the only other possible way they could go to get their spotlight, to get the matches and gimmicks they all felt they deserved.

"I kinda like it." Natalya finally said as Ava shrugged and said quietly, "For once we agree. So, ladies.. A toast.. To the bad girls.. Fuck the rest, we're the best." at which point the girls raised their glasses and slammed back their shots, fruity drinks and light beers. Tonight, anarchy was born.

And it felt damn good.


	5. crazy vs crazy, round deuce

++ CRAZY VS CRAZY ROUND DEUCE ++

For now, the girls who'd been to the little meeting slash drinkathon decided it'd be for the best of things, if they didn't act happy about having to be on a team together. And Natalya, well, she was stuck on the team with Brie,Nikki and Eva, so by the end of the match, she'd have to turn on them for all this to work, of course. The locker room was silent as the girls shot knowing smirks to one another when noone was looking or could catch on. For once, there was this undercurrent of excitement in the air.

For Ava, however, it was business as usual, accompanied now by the wondering why she'd even gotten in the middle of this crap in the first place. People never actually valued friendship, they always had some reason or another for completely betraying trust and turning on their so called friends in the end. She'd told herself after the fiasco that was her little foray into being part of a 'team' while on the roster in TNA, she wasn't doing this shit again. So why was she now?

She still hadn't figured that out and for the girl with an IQ every bit as high as her father and two college majors, this was a bit baffling. She wasn't lonely or anything, she wasn't seeking companionship, so she didn't understand what even made her say yes that night. If anything, she blamed her temper solely for getting her involved in this. If Levesque hadn't pulled that crap he had backstage, she'd never have told the girls she'd be a part of it, help them with this.

Did she think herself their leader? Why hell no, she didn't. She'd never been entirely comfortable leading anything, she was too flaky for that, she knew and admitted it. She wasn't the kind of girl who'd work well with a team. She hadn't when it'd been tried in TNA, she hadn't in ROH, why would it be different here? She felt a tap to her shoulder, she turned around and AJ stood there, angry scowl in place, hand in her long brown hair.

"Shoo, fly." Ava said dismissively as AJ said firmly, "Now that I'm the Diva's champion, you're really, really going to regret what you did. You don't start something with me and then think you're going to get away with it. I'm gonna show you and Kaitlyn.. You don't mess with me."

Ava doubled over laughing, then stopped when she saw that the expression on AJ's face was dead serious. "Is that.. Was that a threat, little girl?" Ava asked, taunting tone in her voice as she licked her lips and stared AJ down, moving closer, standing in her face, fist curled and ready to strike. "Because, little girl.. If it was, bring it on.. I'll kick your ass all over this god damn backstage and I won't even think twice about doing it. You don't get it, do you? I can hurt you. I will hurt you. You might hurt me too, but hey? I'm not afraid. Can you say the same?"

AJ blinked, confused and Ava laughed, turned her back. And that's when AJ decided to pick up a chair and aim, swinging at the lower back of Ava. Ava caught sight of her picking up the chair and smirking, she turned around and grabbed it, smirking as she raised it. "Seriously? A fucking chair? If you're gonna attack me from behind, Lee, at least do it with something I can't fucking see in my mirror, yeah? Really, girl." as she tapped her combat boot against the lineoleum and kept the chair raised. AJ tried to snatch it and Ava yanked back, stepping back with the chair still in her grasp, AJ on the floor looking up.

"Reflexes, huh?"

AJ glared and let out one of her banshee screams and Ava leaned down, smirked and started screaming right back. While this was going on, the girls in the locker room looked at the two women, then at each other, nobody really sure how to react or if they should step in and break things up. As soon as AJ slapped Ava, the brawl was on. And it didn't take long for it to spill into the hallway, and anybody who happened to try and break the two of them up got hit, kicked, bitten or something thrown at them too.

This was more than just two girls slapping and pulling hair. These two were actually aiming to hurt one another. Big E grabbed AJ, getting her out of Ava's sight and the girls from their little 'secret society' came over when the coast was clear. Ava glared hatefully at AJ and rolled her eyes as she shrugged off the whole thing and remarked casually, "Somebody needs to teach that girl how to really hit. Felt like a fleet of mosquitoes attacking not her little bitty fists."

"Your not much taller." Aksana joked as Ava laughed and then said "Not the size of the dog in the fight, or so I'm told, it's the size of the fight in the dog.. Anyway, I gotta finish taping up and painting my face, then we have a match. This is gonna be good, I think. I cannot wait to see the angry look on that ape Levesque's face when all his little plans start blowing up around his head."

"Ves.. Let's go." Aksana said as the girls made their way back into the locker room. Ava finished painting her face, - a homage to her father, as was her ring attire, the plaid shirt around her waist, black leather jacket, cut offs, one of his old t shirts from when he fought, altered to her taste, of course, and last but not least, the various ways the man known as Raven painted his face while in WCW, ECW, WWF and TNA.

Her music hit and she zoned out as usual, skipping mockingly down to the ring. Her eyes met AJ's eyes, and they glared at one another. This was now war between them. "Can you two not do that? It's fucking creepy." Kaitlyn complained as Ava turned to look at her and then smirking said "At least I'm not scared of her.. At least she didn't and won't dare mind fuck me."

Kaitlyn fell silent and grumbling, the match started. It went normally enough until Nikki was forced to tag in Natalya. While Ava was in the ring. Then AJ's theme hit and AJ came skipping down, around the ring, giggling. Which distracted Ava, which allowed Natalya to get her down. Ava swore and then put her submission hold, called affectionately by her Death Grip, it was nothing more than a sleeper hold, really, on Natalya who promptly reversed it and put her into her own submission hold. Ava sucked in a breath and gritted her teeth.

She broke the hold and the match resumed, Natalya finally having to tag in Eva, at which point Ava tagged herself out and tagged Kaitlyn in. Eva and Kaitlyn didn't like one another, it wasn't exactly a known secret that tension was high in the womens locker room, that there were several quiet feuds going on that nobody actually knew about.

She smirked at Kaitlyn and stepped out of the ring, her sights set firmly on AJ. Who she caught up to while AJ was in the midst of a celebratory skip and grabbing a hand full of AJ's hair, she slung her to the mat then climbed back up on the ring apron and did a cross body splash down onto a fallen AJ Lee. "That's for trying to get in my head Lee.. You might have gotten lucky this time.. But trust me.. Payback's a bitch and her name is Ava."

The match ended with the Total Divas winning, but the thing that garnered the most actual attention was when Natalya picked up a chair and used it to nail the Bellas and then put Eva into a sharp shooter, her signature submission.

AJ watched the girls in the ring carefully, mixed emotions. "What do you think of this, AJ? Do you think they're a threat?"

"Those idiots? Nope.. They're sadly not a threat to anyone, Michael, they'll turn on each other in a week." AJ mused though in the back of her mind, she did wonder a little... Were they going after everyone? When had they thought this up?

Nikki and Brie glared hatefully at Natalya who took the mic and said with a shrug and smirk, "I'm sick of the crap I have to put up with you guys. I picked a side. Turns out I like being bad more than I do being good." as she looked into the camera. She remembered her conversation with Stephanie about doing things that sometimes she just didn't want to do in order to stay in the business.

And she'd found her exit strategy to all that at last.

"You're ditching us for them?"

"Apparently.. Wasn't the sharpshooter obvious enough, sweetie? Aww, look at them, girls.. They're actually hurt."

"We're not hurt.. Go. Be a loser like those other losers. You know that without the show, without riding our coat tails, Natalya, you'd be nothing right now.." the twins said angrily, before looking at the other girls in the ring and laughing. "All you're going to do is fail. We're the best."

Kaitlyn looked around, gaping a little.. When the hell had this happened? As of last week, hell, not even ten minutes ago, these girls had little or nothing to do with each other... The more important thing was, why hadn't they approached her?

Ava glanced at Kaitlyn and smirking said simply, "Choice is yours, Hybrid.. Are you with them? Or are you with AJ? Or are you with us? Because if you're not with us then you're against us. And I really don't think you wanna be against us."

Kaitlyn looked at her then asked "When the hell did all this happen? How the hell did this happen?"

"Hey, you dared me.. Don't ever dare me to do something, Bonin. Just so happens I'm not the only one sick of bozos like Lee and the Total Doofuses. Go figure. I didn't say anything earlier because we were kinda busy."

"You were kinda busy, you mean.. Brawling with AJ backstage." Kaitlyn corrected, managing a smirk. Ava shrugged and then asked "So.. In or out?"

"Hell with it.. In.. Because now that they gave that skipping little bitch my title belt, I'm sort of not looking forward to the shitty gimmick I'd be up for next. This way might just be more interesting, if for nothing more than to see you all implode."

"Who knows, Bonin.. It just might work." Ava said casually as Kaitlyn smirked and stepped over to the side of the ring the other girls stood on, crossing her arms. So far, so good.

For Ava, tonight had been a pretty damn awesome night, actually. But then again, every night she was able to get in that ring and actually fight was an awesome night.

The sound of Stephanie's theme hitting had them all grumbling, looking at each other. And Stephanie McMahon Levesque did not look happy.. Amused, yes, happy, not so much.. "So you girls think you're gonna work together, piss me off, huh?"

"That wasn't very PG of you, McMahon." Ava said with a sarcastic smirk as she glared and said "Oops, guess it wasn't. Since you all want to do this, go ahead.. But trust me, girls when I say this.. You will not like the outcome.. Think about what's happened to guys like Ziggler and Mizanin when they went against the way things are supposed to be and what's best for business.. And you're just a group of mad girls.. Do yourselves a favor, ladies, go take some Midol, watch some romantic movies and think this over again.. Especially you, Natalya.. we've already spoken to you about your complaints."

"Spoke to me.. You didn't bother trying to fix things. In fact, Stephanie.." Natalya started, only to be cut off by Stephanie's hand in her face as Stephanie reminded her once again why she'd chosen the side she had in this whole silent war going on in the back by saying, "It's coming. It's not your time yet."

Natalya rolled her eyes, angry. Now she clearly saw that she had made a spontaneous decision but the words of the COO's wife, and head of the Diva's division only served to reinforce that spontaneous decision. Ava rolled her eyes and then glared at Stephanie angrily. "It's never gonna be anybody's time unless they kiss your ass though, right? That's what this is all about.." she said as Stephanie gave her a look and then laughing asked "Aren't you the one who barely speaks? Who the fans barely know? Are you leading this?"

"Nobody's leadin anything, actually. Why so threatened, Stephanie?" one of the girls asked as Stephanie said with a smirk and a wave of her hands, "Fine.. If you girls want to do this, go ahead.. But you were warned.. You will not like the outcome of your actions."

"So punish us already." the girls said at the same time as backstage, the members of 3MB, Zack Ryder, Dolph Ziggler and Mike Mizanin doubled over in laughter. "So.. I'm guessing we're not the only ones who've noticed the crap back here and are sick of it." Miz mused as Drew smirked to himself, shaking his head at Ava standing there, mad as hell, wanting nothing more than to get Stephanie McMahon into a sleeper hold or do her finisher on her or something.. "She's mad as 'ell." he muttered as Heath said with a shrug, "Man, we all are."

"Definitely."

"Kinda surprised the girls did all that though.. The ring looks like a war zone. I gotta admit.. Usually, I tune out the Divas matches.. Not tonight though. Things might just be about to get interesting." Dolph said with a laugh as Drew nodded and said "Indeed, Ziggler."

The group of Divas walked back through the curtain talking in high angry tones about Stephanie's nerve. And all of them knew that the worst wasn't over. Not by a long shot.. Because what they'd done tonight? Their little stand? Just bought them the public enemy number two spot on Stephanie's personal shit list.. Underneath AJ, who'd had the nerve to tell her off after winning the title, of course.


	6. even badasses have weaknesses and fears

++ EVEN BADASSES HAVE CERTAIN FEARS AND WEAKNESSES ++

The genuine terror in the scream coming from behind the partially closed hotel room door of Ava Levy was enough to make her new 'teammates' poke their heads out of their own rooms and look at the door with raised brows. The thing of it was, Ava was a private person, so they weren't sure if she'd appreciate them barging in on her or anything. Not that they actually had to, because ten seconds later, she ran out, shoe in hand, wearing only a black towel wrapped around her 5'2 frame, while the other hand clutched said towel closed. "It's a.. It's.."

"You okay, girl?"

"Fuckin hilarious, Bonin." Ava growled as she said stiffly, "Spider. Big Spider. Not that I'm scared or anything but can someone move this motherfucker so I can finish my shower?"

"Ms. Badass is afraid of spiders?" Natalya quipped, earning her the middle finger from Ava who glared a moment and said "Not afraid, damn it.. I just don't like them, okay? For fuck's sakes, ladies, less talking, more spider removal.. Anyone?" to which Kaitlyn said with a smirk "She's totally scared of them."

"Am not."

"If you're not afraid, Ava, why are you shaking?" Summer Rae asked, by now trying not to laugh her ass off at the bizarre scene in the hallway. Another door opened two down from Ava's and a half asleep and pretty ticked to be awake Jack Swagger walked out, into the room and out again with a wadded magazine, stopping for a split second to let his eyes roam slowly over the towel clad form of Ava Levy and shaking his head. "There. Finish your shower.. And for the love of Christ alive, stop fucking screaming. It was only as big as the tip of my pinkie finger." Jack said calmly as Ava glared a moment then said "Thanks." a rare sheepish look on her face. Jack walked back into his room, door slamming seconds behind him and the girls all turned their gazes on Ava who shrugged and tried to play cool.

"So if you're afraid of spiders.. What else are you afraid of?"

"Nothing, damn it."

"Right.. The entire floor of this hotel would beg to differ." Rosa said as Ava gave her a dirty look and said quietly, "I'm fine. It was just a spider, damn."

"If it was just a spider" Kaitlyn said as she used air quotes to accentuate the phrase in question before continuing with her taunting, "why the hell then wake all of us up at 1 am with that five alarm scream?"

"Girl.. you need to go audition to be in a horror movie or something with that loud ass wail of yours." Alicia added, earning her a glare from Ava. Ava shrugged and then said "Look, damn it, I'm not afraid of 'em. I just don't like 'em and this one got into the shower with me. Not cool, okay? How the fuckin hell would you guys like to look up and see a bajillion beady little eyes looking down at you, huh?"

The girls were all trying to not double over or roll on the floor of the hallway in laughter but tonight's surprising and bizarre event sort of made them realize that Ava actually was a normal person, not just some loose canon bitch to be feared. She wanted everyone to think that, but sadly, like the rest of her Diva and Superstar counterparts, she was a normal girl.

Fears, flaws, annoying habits and all.

Ava started to walk back in and Natalya shocked herself by asking, "Wanna hang out or something?"

Ava stared at her a moment and the other girls looked back and forth between them, then Alicia spoke up and said "Yeah.. Why don't we just kinda chill in one of the rooms a while? I mean if we're gonna do all this, together, maybe we should at least know a little about each other."

Ava stared at them all a moment and finally grumbled and scowling said "Fine.. But no makeup and crap, okay? I'm not into that stuff." before turning on her heels and walking back into her own hotel room to dress, emerging a few moments later in a plaid shirt that looked like it was a man's shirt and almost dwarfed her 5'2 frame, barefoot with hair that was still damp. Once inside Natalya's room, the group settled down on the floor and on the bed, flipping idly through the tv when someone bought up the question, "So... Is it just me or does Ava pay a lot of attention to Drew's matches?"

Ava gave a warning look then said quietly, "I don't date wrestlers. Men, in general, are babies and dogs. Pro wrestlers are the biggest babies and dogs you ever want to meet. Drew's easy on the eyes, yes, but no, I do not drool or watch his matches." as she tried focusing, staring a hole through the television set, anything that might take this conversation away.

Because yes, she had a crush on Drew. But no, she wasn't entirely sure if she'd ever act on it. For all her claims otherwise, Ava wasn't good at the whole guy/girl thing and she was almost ninety five percent certain that she wasn't his type to begin with. Besides, he'd already been divorced. Common sense told her that most likely, he wasn't good at the guy girl thing either. And, like her, he was a known and notorious grump.

"So you didn't date Seth then?" Alicia blurted out as Ava asked "Who the hell? How'd you guys find that out?"

"Seth was telling Randy and some of the other guys earlier that you two were serious back in the day, girl. Even said that he was probably the reason you act the way you do now." Summer Rae said as Ava made a mental note to kick her former boyfriend's two toned ass all over the gym if she saw him doing Crossfit the next morning. She didn't go around advertising they used to be together, why the hell was he then?

"And he's pretty much the basis on why I feel the way I do about guys.. Okay, so it's not only him, but still. I never seem to find the right guy. Hell, I actually don't bother anymore. I don't care, I'm content. But I'm going to choke that little shit when I see him again."

"Why though?" Kaitlyn asked with a raised brow as she settled back in on the bed with popcorn she'd just popped in the microwave. Ava shrugged and said "Because, I don't tell anybody about us, why the hell would he even want to? It makes no sense."

"Why's it bother you talking about it?"

"Yeah, why does it bother you?"

"Because, ladies, the past is in the past. And as far as I'm concerned, that's where it's meant to stay. Besides, if I know him he probably told half of the world that it was my fault that I was like, frigid or something." Ava admitted as she looked at her nails. Natalya smirked and then asked, "So why do you pay so much attention to Drew's matches then? I mean I've even heard you yelling at the television in the green room."

"Because, damn it.. I like to watch him fight. He's just got this passionate look or something.. Look, I don't know, okay? I just like looking at him. And he's a pretty cool guy."

The girls shared a look, each sharing the same idea.. They got so flustered around one another and it was blatantly obvious to anyone with half of a brain cell functioning that they might both have a mutual appreciation for each other.. So what was the harm in the girls maybe giving Ava and Drew a little push of their own. Ava glared and said stiffly, "Anyway, ladies.. Gonna watch Sons of Anarchy now."

"You like that show?"

"Charlie Hunnam, Nat.. Charlie Hunnam. Just saying." Ava said as she dipped her hand into the bowl of popcorn and reached out, grabbing the remote. She knew what her team mates were considering and she was dreading it, really. Every since her god awful awkward teenage phase (she'd been chubby, she'd had acne, braces, a slight lisp, you name it, really, and she spent about ninety five percent of her high school career getting shoved into lockers or picked on and humiliated, another huge reason she was the person she was now, honestly) she'd just never been confident in herself enough to even consider approaching a guy on her own or anything like that.

Seth had actually been the agressor in their little thing all those years ago, she'd never have actually had the nerve to approach him first.. But nobody knew that about her, thankfully.

Maybe they'd leave it alone. She hoped to God they would. She did better with no distractions and if she did somehow wind up attracting a guy, she'd only screw it up somehow with her insecurities or her temper or any of her annoying quirks.

_'They're just trying to be your friends. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let yourself out there a little, at least around them.' _one part of her mind argued as the other more wary side argued back **_'So they can do to you what those bitchy girls in high school did and gang up on you and beat you up one day because you're too smart, a little chubby, you have acne? Because you're different? Because yeah, Ava, you are different. And sooner or later, they will do to you what the girls in your high school did.'_**

Ultimately, she decided to warily approach this. If she didn't like this venturing into getting to know her team mates, she'd just go back to the way things were before. It was as simple as that.

Because she was only a human and she was normal after all, and even girls who project the attitude she did got lonely a lot. Lonlier when they did what she'd done for so long and kept anybody not family at arms length.


End file.
